


Hour Of The Wolf

by winterslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Fertility Rituals, Half Sibling Incest, Ritualistic Sex, Submissive Sansa Stark, dom jon, exhibitionalism, harvest festivals, public bedding, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterslady/pseuds/winterslady
Summary: Sex magic returns to the North when Sansa and Jon present as alpha and omega. The two have never gotten along, but they heal the North by engaging in the ancient, forgotten rituals of their ancestors.





	1. THE GODSWOOD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLucrezia21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucrezia21/gifts).



The entire day had passed by unbearably slowly. Sansa had been dressed in her maiden’s cloak since midday, and her handmaiden’s had spent the day cleaning her, styling her hair, rubbing oils into her skin and hair, and preparing her to take her place as Jon’s queen. Sansa had wanted him since her heat had began, and she had long since lost any shame in her desire. 

 

Sam had explained it all to Jon and her and by now the entire North knew that they had not only a new king, but the first alpha and omega in centuries. Ravens had been sent out to summon their bannermen to watch Sansa be deflowered and bred by their king. 

 

Sansa had been forbidden from seeing Jon until the ceremony could occur. In order for her to be queen, the first time she was bred would need to be witnessed. It was a the ancient custom of her ancestors. Of course, it had never before occurred that the Alpha would take his sister as his queen, but the old gods had chosen Sansa as Jon’s omega, and no loyal Northman had questioned that. Instead they had all travelled to Winterfell, bringing gifts and well-wishes. 

 

Once the sun had set, Sansa wrapped the cloak around herself and walked to the godswood. She has nobody to give her away, so she walked to Jon alone. Only the Lords were here now, their ladies were waiting in the hall. When Sam had told her the ancient customs that they would reenact he’d been reticent to tell her about how bedding used to occur in the days of the First Men. He clearly hadn’t expected her to look forward to the day with anticipation, and to ask for so many details. Only a few days before Jon had complained about his little sister’s constant attempts to undermine his authority, after all. Now she was clearly looking forward to giving up all control over her own body for a public bedding where she would be bred in front of the entire North.

 

Jon smiled at her. The godswood was lit by a thousand tiny candles, and Sansa felt the eyes of two dozen Northmen on her. She let her hands go, and loosened her posture, letting her maiden’s cloak fall open to expose her bare breasts and cunt. If they did not know how wet she was, they would soon. 

 

“I bring myself, Sansa of House Stark, to the godswood as an offering for our king, if he should have me,” Sansa said, as she’d been instructed to. She’d rehearsed it a thousand times in her head over the past few weeks, until the words seemed almost romantic. 

 

Jon opened her cloak and let it fall to the ground, exposing her naked body to the open air. Had she not been in heat, the freezing air would have been unbearable. But it was simply refreshing now. “I shall claim you,” Jon said, as he’d been instructed to. There had never been any real risk that he would refuse her. Sansa could tell he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, and by all accounts staying away from her had nearly torn him apart.

 

Sansa waited with baited breath until Jon began the claiming ceremony. He had spoken the words, but he still had to make good on them. Jon’s hands ran over her nipples to teased them. They were already hard, from desire and from the cold, and each brush of his fingers was agonizing. Jon took his time with her. When she dared look up at him, she could not meet his eye. He was watching her body react to him. Suddenly, he gave her nipples a squeeze. She groaned, not having expected it, and hearty laughter filled the godswood. But Jon wasn’t laughing, nor was he smiling. He was simply exploring her body, surveying his claim. Jon let one of his hands fall between her legs. A thumb rubbed against her clit as he continued to tease one of her nipples. Before long, she was panting. She couldn’t bring herself to feel ashamed at her eager response to being pleasured, even as she stood in front of all of her bannermen whimpering. She had been waiting for weeks to be touched, and all of her worry at her claiming being a public event had dissipated. Now that she stood here, she found she liked being watched. 

 

She yearned to reach out and touch Jon, to feel his cock beneath his breeches. She wanted to know if he was hard. His face was always icy cold, and she couldn’t tell if she had an effect on him. Her chest was heaving and she was pushing her cunt into his hand as he stroked her, she wanted to see if this made him hard, or if this was merely a duty he had to perform… 

 

“Turn around and bend over for me,” her alpha commanded, and Sansa obeyed. Doing what she was told gave her a little rush of pleasure. She opened her legs widely and bent over, resting her hands in the snow. She had practiced in the mirror, she wanted to make sure everyone had a nice view of her ass and cunt. She arched her back and remembered what she had looked like in the mirror. 

 

Jon ran his fingers against her before parting her folds. He pressed his fingers into her and teased the opening of her cunt. She was still a maid, though since she had gone into heat a fortnight ago she had pleasured herself whenever she was alone. She had done her best to preserve her maidenhead, for it was to be a sacrifice to the Old Gods, here tonight. 

 

“She’s ready!” Lord Glover’s voice called out. 

 

“That’s for me to decide,” Jon said, his voice even. Inside of her, the tips of his fingers rubbed her soft walls. 

 

Sansa was ready. She was ready to be claimed. She hadn’t thought Jon would play with her for so long. Perhaps this was his revenge for her brattiness before she’d gone into heat. If it was, then Jon was a cruel master, for she was completely in his hands now. His fingers moved, but only slightly, and the friction did not provide release but rather torment. She wiggled her ass, desperate for more, much to the delight of the crowd behind her. She hoped her audience was hard, and as tormented as she was. They would have to wait till the feast until they took themselves in hand, or found a maid to warm their cocks. 

 

Every Lord would find at least one mate tonight. It had been hundreds of years since the ancient sex magic could be enacted through ritual, but at last they had a king and queen who could lead their people in ancient fertility rites. Sansa would not be the only woman bred tonight, though it was her breeding that made the harvest festivals such a fertile time. Sansa’s heat had sent the entire country into a daze, though few felt it as keenly as Sansa. Sam had barely managed to get it out when he told Sansa her role in the rites, his cheeks had burned a bright red. Her pleasure brought fertility not only to the women who attended the feast, but the land itself. And so it would be a long and hard night for her, she would be brought to peak again and again, past the point of pain, at the head table of the feast. It would be a spectacle for all to enjoy. Sam and Jon had both seemed to expect Sansa to be shocked, but it had sounded  _ right _ to her like nothing in her life ever had. She had wanted details about the breeding, and had fantasized about being filled with Jon’s seed again and again. 

 

Now the night was finally here, and she wanted everything all at once. Without thinking, Sansa brought a hand to her clit. As Jon fingered her cunt, she pleasured herself as she had when she was locked in her room. This was greatly amusing to the crowd, who snickered. But Jon simply removed her hand. “Your pleasure is mine tonight,” he reminded her. His voice was gentle, “another night you can pleasure yourself for me, Sansa. The Old Gods —”

 

“I know, I’m sorry, Your Grace,” Sansa said, her voice coming out like a little whine. “I didn’t mean to disobey you.” It was true. She meant to be a good girl and a good wife. She would obey Jon, and pleasure her king with enthusiasm. 

 

“It’s okay,” Jon said. Jon’s own spare hand moved to her clit now, and he ran his fingers in a circle. Perhaps she’d been wrong about him. His fingers moved faster and faster, and soon she was squeezing her cunt around Jon’s fingers. Sansa’s first peak of the night excited everyone in attendance, and there was enthusiastic cheering. 

 

“What position will he take her in?” Sansa heard Lord Manderly ask someone in the crowd. “She likes it from behind.”

 

“I like her from behind…” she heard someone else say. She couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“If I was King Snow, I’d be inside her by now….”

 

“He’s a stronger man than most,” another agreed. 

 

“I need a warm mouth,” somebody complained, and half a dozen men must have groaned. “A pretty red headed serving maid on her knees while I watched Lady Stark…” all seemed to agree with the sentiment, and Sansa hoped there would be women to their taste at the feast. Her loyal bannermen deserved a reward. 

 

Behind her, Jon stopped. Sansa remained in place. She arched her back, positioning her ass like she’d practiced and was rewarded with a few enthusiastic grunts, one so close to her it had to be Jon’s. Based on the flurry of excitement, Jon was unlacing his breeches. 

 

“The king’s cock is just like the songs says an alpha’s ought to be.”

 

“I thought the knot was a legend…”

 

Sansa felt Jon’s finger’s on her again, and then she felt his cock slide in. She was slick and she’d thought she was ready, but she cried out when Jon entered her. She was bigger than she thought he’d be. 

 

“Am I hurting you, my lady?” Jon asked. He stopped, letting her get used to his size.

 

In truth, Sansa couldn’t tell if it was pleasure or pain she was feeling. As soon as he’d entered her she felt a rush of pleasure, knowing that she had joined with her brother and now would be his Queen and submissive until she died. But she was not used to such a sensation, and it did hurt. Still, Sansa would take the pain if it meant she finally got the pleasure. “No, Your Grace. It feels good…” Jon grabbed Sansa’s hips and pulled her further down onto him. She thought she’d taken all of him, but he’d been bigger than she ever could have imagined. “Oh Jon! You’re so big!”

 

The crowd laughed at that, but from Jon there was only concern. “Am I too big for you, my lady?”

 

“No, I can take you. Jon… have you read the book Sam found?”

 

“No,” Jon said, as though he’d been caught. “I’ve been busy…”

 

“Oh, Jon! The best alphas were all big. Can I see you? Please, Your Grace?”

 

Jon laughed nervously, but he pulled out of her. “Of course, my lady.”

 

Sansa turned around and fell to her knees. She gasped. Jon looked just like the prettiest of the alpha cocks that had been drawn in the book, but he must have had an inch on Brandon the Builder. She looked up at Jon with eager eyes, “Jon, may I touch it?” Jon nodded, and Sansa eagerly took her alpha in hand. It was heavy, and his knot bulged as she rubbed her hands along him. “Can I kiss it?” 

 

“You may.”

 

Sansa pressed a kiss to the head of Jon’s cock before licking him. She slid her lips around the head of his cock and took him in his mouth. He wouldn’t fit, even as she tried to push his cock down her throat, but she tried her best. When she looked up at him, he was smiling down at her. “You’re a good little girl, aren’t you, Sansa?”

 

Sansa nodded, still moving her head up and down. 

 

“Don’t worry, my Queen, I can fuck your face later. But now I need your cunt. You haven’t been properly claimed yet.”

 

Sansa let Jon’s cock slide out of her mouth. It stood at attention in front of her. She was unable to take her eyes off of it. It was almost too much to know that it had been inside of her, and would be in her again. “How do you want me, Your Grace?”

 

Jon hesitated before sitting down with his back against the Heart Tree. “Come sit on my lap,” he instructed her. He was smiling, and Sansa wondered how she ever could have thought him annoying. She lowered himself down onto his cock, gasping as she took him once again. In time she would grow used to him. She would have to. It was her duty to give him and the North heirs, and she knew an omega’s heats could last for a month or more at a time. Jon’s hands held her hips and helped to ease them up and down. 

 

It took Jon a long time to spill his seed inside of her. Before he could, Sansa came again, her cunt fluttering around his cock. All the while, Jon continued to move her hips back and forth. His knot was agony and pleasure at once. In the throes of pleasure, Sansa barely needed Jon’s help. She hoped the Old Gods were enjoying the sight. Ashe she came she was ever aware that it wasn’t just her bannermen who watched, but her gods too. She wanted to please them almost as much as she wanted to please Jon. She had never felt more holy than she did now, for their coupling was an act of worship. Thinking of the Old Gods, and her ancestors made Sansa push herself further even after she’d come. By then Jon had given up on helping her and was laying back and watching his omega perform for him. Sansa didn’t even stop when Jon spilled his seed. They were bound together. Jon’s cock had expanded inside of her and the two of them would be stuck for half an hour. 

 

Her bannermen rejoiced when their King had taken her for his King. They clapped and cheered, and congratulated Sansa. Lord Glover picked up Sansa’s cloak from the forest floor and wrapped it back around her shoulder’s. Without saying a word, their men left them to finally have a moment together as man and wife. Sansa had read the book. The only rest she would have tonight was when Jon had gotten stuck inside of her.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Everything felt more calm now that Jon had claimed his Queen. He hadn’t been looking forward to it. He didn’t see the need for the audience, he hadn’t seen the need to subject his little sister to his lust for her, even if it felt like he was going to burn alive. He had bare knuckled half a year of tension. He had relieved himself with his hand, quietly and out of sight. He didn’t want to be attracted to her. Sansa could barely tolerate his presence. She had tried her best to undermine him at every possible opportunity. Jon was convinced she and Littlefinger were out to usurp him when the North needed him the most. 

 

It had all seemed like some far fetched plot when Sam explained that The Old Gods had given him Sansa, and that he would claim her as his queen in sight of Gods and Men. That Sansa was now confined to her chambers, sick with lust for him, and that it was his duty as King of the North to take her to wed and to love. It had all seemed like another one of his sick fantasies, and he was reluctant to let loose and show his sister how deeply he desired her. 

 

But now that the ceremony began, there was no way he could stop it. The scent of her had set his blood on fire, and there was something primal in the whole affair he could not explain. Things had felt right in the godswood, and things felt right now, as he took his lady’s hand and led her through the Hall to the centre table. The smallfolk had joined them, and a few dozen knights, and lords from across their country. The hall was full, and it seemed everyone could smell the sex. Sansa’s heat seemed to trigger the heat of a thousand other maidens who had come from far and wide to experience the First Night. Sam had told him to expect this, that this was the way it had been in their ancient past, until Torrhen Stark kneeled and the old god’s withdrew their favour from men. 

 

If prophecies were correct, the first heat would signal a fertile yield after a long peaceful summer, and peace and prosperity for all. He needed to get Sansa with child, and before that he would need to bring her body to peak again and again, all before the hungry eyes of his people. He had worried about it all for weeks, but now that it was happening he was ready. This was simply how it was always meant to be. Sansa belonged to him now. 

 

It was up to Sam to narrate his wedding. He was in no state for that. He could feel himself grow hard in his breeches, even though he’d just come. He couldn’t help himself. He knew she was wet and ready for him. There might be a crowd, and people’s eyes might be on him, but he barely noticed. Sansa looked up at him and smiled nervously once they’d reached the head table, and Jon leaned over to kiss her. Sansa kissed him sweetly, but he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and ran it along the roof of her mouth. 

 

“The Queen in the North!” someone cried out in the audience.

 

“The Queen in the North! The Queen in the North!” the crowd joined in, clapping merrily. 

 

Jon knew what they wanted. Most of their queen’s fertile body was covered in her maiden’s cloak, and they had traveled from far and wide to watch her be bred. He grabbed Sansa’s hips and pulled her toward him. 

 

Sam had spent the last weeks preparing him to fuck Sansa. His legitimacy as their King depended on fucking Sansa hard, and fucking her well. If he was an alpha worth following he would bring his omega to submission and tame her for the crowd. Her pregnancy would symbolize a bountiful harvest the next year, and a quick end to winter. If he was a good king, he would show his people with Sansa’s body. Those who hadn’t come to watch would hear about Sansa’s first breeding. Singers would write songs of their coupling, the positions he chose would be debated and recorded in history books.

 

Jon knew what his people needed. Once he’d pulled her close, he rubbed his hard cock against her ass and reached a hand around her, pulling her cloak open as his fingers moved to her cunt. He focused on just her clit now, rubbing her with his thumb as he rutted against her ass. 

 

“The Queen in the North! The Queen in the north!”

 

Sansa was thrusting her cunt against his hand. He wanted to be inside her, but he needed the crowd to see her cry out for him first. And that she did beautifully, squirming against him. “Oh… Jon…”

 

Everyone watched with rapt attention as Sansa’s chest heaved. The maids and his men both seemed fascinated by their new queen’s lush body. Jon could not blame them, he’d been spellbound by it as well. They still hadn’t gotten to see all of her either, but they would. Jon would tear Sansa’s dignity away slowly tonight, while she got used to her role as his submissive. With his spare hand, Jon pushed Sansa’s maiden’s cloak behind her shoulders, so as to expose her body to the eyes of the crowd. Their people responded appreciatively, and so did Sansa, for she was wiggling her ass against his hard cock, still hidden in his breaches…

 

Urges to do dark things came to Jon. He would love to fuck Sansa in the ass right now, and for her first public breeding to be a disciplining. He could bind her body in perfect knots like had been shown to him in the book Sam gave him. He could humble her through sexual humiliation. Everyone would see that Sansa was his bitch, and as her alpha he controlled her. Every sick and twisted desire that he’d throught up over the last nine months had a very good possibility of happening now.

 

_ There’s timefor that, _ Jon thinks. After all, Sansa is his forever now. In time he would play with her every way he wished. He continued fucking her with his fingers in front of the crowd. He pushed two fingers inside her with one hand, penetrating her beautiful cunt for the first time for the crowds. At the same time, his other hand Jon pinched Sansa’s nipple hard between his fingers. Sansa cried out in pain, and there was more cheering for the Queen in the North.

 

“Pleasure means pain, my bride.You will learn to like it.”

 

“I don’t need to learn to like it. Harder Jon, harder. I’m so close…”

 

She was warm and wet, and his cock ached as he continued to fingerfuck her. Sansa’s hips bucked against him. Jon could feel the moment her orgasm hit. Her body tightened, and then all of a sudden she went slack against him, like she couldn’t support herself anymore. Jon grabbed her waist to support her, letting his lady wife relax after her hard work. “Good girl,” he cooed to her, as the crowd in front of them clapped and cheered. 

 

Jon sat back down and pulled his wife into his lap.

 

People turned away from them for the moment, and serving wenches brought in the first course. Jon watched as his bannermen eyed the young serving women, who brought them soup and bread. The women were as drunk on Sansa’s heat as everyone else in the room, and none of them recoiled at being groped. By the time the morning light streamed in the windows and Sansa’s first night was over, there would be no virgins left in the hall. 

 

Sansa leaned back onto Jon’s chest comfortably, as though she belonged there, with the eyes of their people upon them. “Thank you, my king. That was lovely.”

 

“You were a very good girl, Sansa.”

 

Sansa giggled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Sansa’s legs were closed and curled into him, but her maiden’s cloak was open and her breasts still exposed. Jon reached around Sansa, bringing her closer to him, before taking her breasts in his hands. He felt the weight of them, and ran his thumbs along her hard nipples. “Do my breasts please you, your grace?”

 

“Aye. They do.” Jon gave her nipples another little pinch and she moaned under her breath, and bucked her hips. 

 

“And my cunt, your grace?” Sansa asked, pulling away from him slightly, looking him in the eyes. “Does my cunt please you?” Sansa bit her lip in anticipation of his answer, her eyes were shining back at him. This was a woman transformed. Gone was his little sister, and in her place was a woman who wanted to serve him, who wanted nothing more than to fuck him and talk dirty to him. Was she here to stay now that they were bound? Or when she was bred and her womb quickened and her heat was over would she return to the girl who found him irritating?

 

“Aye. Your cunt pleases me.”

 

Sansa smiled, and kissed his cheek again. She looked lovestruck, though Jon knew that it was all lust. It was the magic in the blood running through her, that was all. But the same blood was running through his veins, and he had waited long enough. He took his hands from her breasts and untied her maiden cloak, pulling it off her shoulders and exposing her entire body to everyone’s watchful eyes. Sansa pushed the cloak out from under her ass and it fell to the floor. Sam gestured to a maid, and she came to their feet and picked it up. 

 

“Queen Sansa has had her first breeding in the godswood,” Sam announced to the crowd, “and the king has made her peak with his hands in front of you all. Remember to refrain from coupling or pleasuring yourselves until the king has bred Queen Sansa in the hall.”

 

There was a notable groan. “Fuck her!” a few people cried out from the back. 

 

“I’m not the only one who likes your cunt, my lady,” Jon whispered to Sansa. “Every man in this hall is hard for you. But I’m the only one who can have you. Does that please you, Sansa?”

 

Sansa nodded, “it does, your grace.” 

 

“It’s not just my men. Everyone is drunk off the scent of you. Those serving girls are aching to be touched. And the high ladies are all hoping to be stripped as bare as you.”

 

“I know. Can I tell you a secret, your Grace?”

 

“Aye.”

 

Sansa’s smile was proud and her voice eager, “I allowed my handmaidens to pleasure themselves for me. They wanted me, but I was forbidden, so I told them to couple with each other.”

 

“Did they obey?”

 

“They did. They fucked on the rug in front of the fire, and I watched them from my bed.”

 

“Did you enjoy it?”

 

Sansa nodded eagerly. “I never imagined I’d want to watch two women couple, but it was lovely. Perhaps we could invite them to our chambers later. If you’d like to see them.”

 

“I would like to please you, my lady. We could watch them, or you could take your turn with them and I could watch you. Or maybe there’s another woman you’d like to invite to our bedroom tomorrow.”

 

Sansa looked down, blushing, and Jon knew there was a girl who his wife had taken an interest in, but she did not respond with words.

 

“Tell me, Sansa. Remember, you are to obey me, and I command total truth,” Jon said, his voice stern.

 

Sansa nodded slowly, “I’m sorry, your grace. I wondered if Val, the wildling, would come to bed with us. Last night Sarah sat on Alyssa’s face and rode it like she was riding a horse. It looked like great fun, I thought. Val is so pretty, I think I’d like to sit on her face.”

 

“And is that all you’d like to do with Val?”

 

“Oh Jon! I’ve read all the books Sam’s given me. I just wanted to learn to serve you, and to learn about my place in the world. But… I read about your part too, did you?”

 

“Sam’s told me some.”

 

“Then you know it’s your duty to father bastards.”

 

Sam had not mentioned such a duty to him. Sam would know that Jon would never agree to do that. “Sam!” Jon called to his friend, who stood a few paces from them, keeping an eye on the festivities. 

 

“Jon?”

 

“Sansa says that part of my duty as king in the north is to father bastards.”

 

“Well…” Sam started, “not tonight.”

 

“No, not tonight. Tonight you only need breed me,” Sansa said enthusiastically, kissing him on the cheek. 

 

“The tradition probably arose because so many men die in war, or during the winter… leaving many nubile maidens husbandless. In order to repopulate the North, the old kings of winter took half a dozen brides sometimes, and they would father fifty children, in addition to bastards, but not always. Some wives considered it a dishonour to have their husband marry another, or a risk to their trueborn children. In the last few centuries before conquest, the kings of winter would merely breed women without taking them to wife.”

 

“The king in the north has a duty to give the North strong children,” Sansa said, smiling. She took his hand in hers. “It is a duty to breed the North’s maidens, but it also a pleasure.”

 

“How could it be a duty to dishonour the women of the North?” Jon had pledged to never father a bastard. 

 

“It’s not a dishonour, my love. It’s the opposite. Just as you are not dishonouring me tonight by breeding me. Do you see pity in anyone’s eyes tonight? I only see lust and envy.”

 

“I’ll need to read these books…”

 

“You should,” Sam said. “I told you to. And Jon, your men are getting restless. They want to see you breed your queen.”

 

Jon sighed, and his hands fell to the laces of his breeches. Sansa moved her ass to the side so he could untie the laces. He pulled his cock out, and Sansa was fully distracted from the lesson she was giving him, her eyes wide as she stared at his cock. 

 

“You’re so big,” Sansa whimpered, biting her lip. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pleasure you with my mouth?”

 

“You’re a wanton little thing,” Jon said fondly, taking Sansa’s face in his hand. He ran his fingers over her lips before putting two of them on her lips. “You can suck on my fingers while I fuck you. And tomorrow, you can wake me up with your mouth. But tonight it’s your cunt that needs to be bred. That’s what all these lords and ladies travelled hundreds of miles to see.”

 

Sansa took Jon’s fingers in her mouth eagerly and began to suck. She bobbed her head back and forth over his fingers, and ran her tongue up and down them as she sucked. Jon couldn’t help but imagine his cock in her mouth. 

 

“Sit on my cock, Sansa,” Jon commanded her, “fuck my cock as good as you’re sucking my fingers.”

 

Sansa moaned around his fingers,  and grabbed his cock between his legs. She lifted up her cunt and guided him to her entrance. He slid in more easily than he had in the godswood, but Sansa still moved her hips slowly as she sank down onto him. She groaned as she took the beginning of his knot into her cunt. He would only grow larger as they fucked, until it was impossible for them to move at all, and they remained locked to each other.

 

She was so desperate to get his cock in her mouth that Jon was tempted to have her lick him clean in front of his people, but he wanted to have some firsts between the two of them that would belong to them and not the crowds. Depending on how eager she was to please, he could fuck her in her tight little ass too. He’d dreamt of that long enough, if Sansa wanted to give herself entirely to him, he’d have her ass and her mouth along with her cunt. Maybe next year he’d have tamed her enough to fuck her in every hole at the harvest festival. His men would like that almost as much as he would. 

 

Jon wasn’t sure he was going to be able to live up to Sam and Sansa’s demands that he fuck other women. Nothing felt quite as good as Sansa’s cunt, and Jon was unlike to cast his alpha aside so easily. He wouldn’t mind inviting Val to their bed so that Sansa could ride her face.

 

He was inside his wife, and that’s all that seemed to matter right now.

 

“Fuck him harder!” he heard Rickard Forrester call, and the men at his table pounded their firsts on the table. 

 

“Ignore them. You can take your time,” Jon told her. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and lovingly brushed them against her cheek. 

 

“Your grace, it’s for you to decide how I’m fucked. I’m supposed to pleasure you, you’re my king,” Sansa’s chest heaved as she said the words and lowered herself further down onto his cock. She sighed once she’d taken all of him inside of her, and squeezed her cunt around him. She shuddered, and as she did her breasts shook. Unable to help himself, Jon leaned forward and burrowed his head between her breasts, which made the crowd clap and cheer. 

 

“It’s your peaks the crowds have gathered to see,” Jon said, desperation in his voice.

 

“And my submission, and my humiliation…”

 

Sansa tightened her cunt around Jon again, and Jon groaned. This was going to be a long night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Sansa is pushed down onto the banquet table, she almost wants to stop. Each orgasm had taken a lot out of her, and Jon’s knot was so big… but before she can say anything, she realizes that she needed Jon’s hands on her body. Oh, it was almost a curse, but at least she wasn’t alone. Everyone here had been possessed by the Old Gods, and though pleasure had begun to turn to pain for her, her subjects were only just now allowed to submit to the call of the gods. 

 

Behind her, Jon pulled her legs apart. Sansa expected to feel his cock push into her, but instead he fell to his knees. She felt his tongue lick the length of her, and then up into her cunt. His fingers made their way to her clit. Two of them ran circles around her. Once they were abed and had time to themselves, she would have to get Jon to teach her how to pleasure a woman. 

 

Sansa’s eyes fixed on a serving girl among the crowd. She was beautiful. A petite brunette who reminded her of Margaery, but with smaller breasts. Her gown had been loosened, and she sat on Podrick Payne’s lap, happily rubbing her ass into him. Podrick was taking his time with the maid who’d come to serve him, caressing her breasts and kissing her neck. Sansa knew that if the maid was anything like her she’d be aching to be fucked. 

 

Some of Sansa’s men were still watching their queen be fucked. Those who had a good view of the dais had simply undone their breeches and pushed the maiden’s mouths over their cocks. A wave of pleasure ran through Sansa once she knew that even the relief of Winterfell’s maidens could not compare to the sight of it’s lady being ravished. She squirmed under Jon’s tongue, which was pushing her to the edge once again. His tongue seemed to know just where to touch her soft walls to make her legs shake.

 

By then, dozens of maidens had been stripped naked. Sansa did her best to see it all. She was married, and there hadn’t been such a splendid wedding in the north in three hundred years. The maiden’s blood that would be spilled here tonight was another gift to the old god’s, and each maiden seemed eager to pay it. Her people were merry, and she was coming again, this time with her chest heaving against the wood table, and making an awful noise.

 

The crowd erupted in applause at their queen’s latest orgasm. She grinned back at them, ever the gracious queen. She wanted to do right by her people, to bring them a long spring and a happy harvest. And more than that, she wanted to please her alpha. 

 

Her knees were feeling quite weak by now, so she stayed against the table, watching the revelry of her wedding feast. The pretty maiden who’d been in Podrick’s lap had been undressed and was now on her knees, with Podrick’s cock in her mouth. Across the room, Sansa’s handmaidens did not need men at all… Cerwyn had a pretty redheaded girl bent over a table and thrust into her... She felt Jon moving around behind her and she moaned as he entered her again. There would be no relief tonight, would there? A body shouldn’t experience this much pleasure, it didn’t know what to do with it. And yet she was eager for more, still hungry for Jon. Such was the Stark curse, such was their blessing.

 

She could no longer keep her calm as Jon fucked her, but perhaps that had been the point of all of this. Her hips bucked and she clenched her cunt tight around him. She whimpered in pleasure, and through it all, her brother, her king, kept a steady pace. 

 

More and more in the audience were watching them now. The pitiful noises that came out of her were audible throughout the room. But despite the eyes on them, Sansa had become lost in bodily sensations. She had been worn down, till she was sensitive and wet and eager, every piece of her exposed skin seemed to absorb pleasure. She could not help it if she was moaning like a cat in heat…

 

“Jon -- fuck me -- harder-- I’m  _ almost _ \--”

 

Her new husband did fuck her harder. He also began to slap her ass as he thrust into her.

 

Sansa’s last orgasm was not an orgasm at all, but something much more divine. The gods must truly favour the new king and queen in the north, for Sansa’s cunt gushed in pleasure for all to see. Jon pulled her into his lap after that just to hold her. Her chest was heaving and her legs shaking minutes for many minutes after. 

 

The crowd seemed satisfied by the display, and so was her husband. He kissed her softly and held her close, shielding her under his cloak. 

 

“You were beautiful, My Queen,” Jon whispered into his ear.

 

"I'm so ashamed..."

 

"That is southron shame.You know squirting is the best omen. Don’t be afraid.”

 

“It seems that we’re meant to be happy, then,” Sansa said with a smile. “Will you take me to our marriage bed? I’m exhausted.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squirting symbolically means they'll have a happy marriage and a peaceful rule :))


End file.
